Winter: Season of Sorrow
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: One fine Summer day in Death City is started to snow. And it didn't stop. One of these days Spirit was attacked and infected by a witch's magic. They must comply with the witch's demands, or otherwise he will be infected for the rest of his life. Part one of Seasonal Pains. Character death.
1. Frost

**I really have to stop making new stories. I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

Across Death City people started to get ready for the fine summer day. Many a citizen turned on the television to watch the news while getting ready.

A certain Death Scythe was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard something so impossible the only thing he could think of doing was to run to the kitchen and to call someone on his cordless phone.

"Stimb!" Spirit said as soon as the mad scientist picked up the phone.

"Spirit, get the toothbrush out of your mouth."

Spirit quickly spat in the kitchen sink. "How did you-?" Okay, never mind. Turn your TV to the weather," Spirit said as he rinsed off his toothbrush.

"I don't own a television."

"Then go to your computer. Or better yet, stick your head out the window!" Spirit heard Stein shirt then gasp.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's snowing. In the middle of summer. In Death Valley."

.-*-.

One would expect the snow to disappear quickly, but it didn't. In fact it only got _worse, _so bad that Lord Death had to call off school for a few days.

But of course Lord Death's death scythe had to show up, so at the end of the day Spirit was walking home from the DWM, shivering, and not being able to see two feet in front of him only made the situation worse.

_This sucks, _he thought. _Not even Azusa went to the DWMA today. _His mind rant was interrupted by seeing something out of the corner of his eye.

Someone.

A girl, not much older than his darling daughter. She was a blur to him.

Suddenly she took off running, and he swore and followed.

Somehow he managed to keep her in his sightline, but she suddenly disappeared when they reached a park. He walked onto the bridge that stretched across a shallow, frozen pond. He looked over the park and sighed, and then turned.

He gasped and jumped back so he was pressed against the rail.

She was standing before him. A Japanese girl with black hair that was bleached and dyed blue in some spots. Her hair was long and her bangs covered her right eye, blocking it from view, but the one he could see was dark blue.

She was tall for her age, but her skin was very pale and her lips blue, reminding Spirit of a drowning victim, but that was impossible because she was standing before him.

What irritated him the most was that the only thing she was wearing was a white tank top and light blue snowflake accents and black Capri yoga pants.

"What are you doing out in this weather wearing that?" he snapped as he took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "No wonder you look like you drowned." Spirit pulled the coat tighter around her and smiled, even though he was starting to get cold.

She looked down at the black jacket and one hand pulled it closer around her. She looked back up at Spirit, and suddenly he realized that she hasn't blinked.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Here, let's get you ho-" suddenly her lips were on his and she breathed cold air into his lungs. For a single moment he froze in shock, and then he pushed her away, because he has nowhere to go.

"What are you doing?! You can't be much older that my daughter!" Spirit started to bring his gloved hands across his mouth as though trying to whip the pedophilic sin off his lips, but because he was so focused on this he didn't notice the girl lunge at him and suddenly he's falling and the last thing he saw before he was submerged in ice cold water is his black and while goose down jacket explode into whiteness.

When he managed to get back to the air the only thought running though his head was that he needed to get back to his apartment., and while he's running he briefly notices that he clothes no longer fir him, but before he could think about it the back of his head exploded and everything went black.

.-*-.

"Look, I'm telling you Soul I felt a witch's soul."

The Demon Scythe growled. "Look, the only thing I know is it's cold, I'm freezing, and you're crazy. Now let's go home where it's warm." He turned to go back but was stopped by a large book.

"Maka! Soul!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Soul asked while blood streamed down his face.

Kid, Liz, and Patti walked towards them out of the storm. "I felt a witch's soul," Kid explained.

"What are you five doing out here? You should be home."

The students turned to see Marie and Stein walking towards them.

"You guys feel the witch's soul too?" Stein asked and received nods. "Let's go then."

The weapons transformed and the meister started to run towards the witch's soul, when suddenly a tall Japanese girl wearing a black winter coat appeared in front of them. She took off running and when Stein swung Marie at her she exploded into snow and appeared a street away, and she kept doing this every time someone tried to harm her.

After almost ten minutes she exploded again, only she didn't show up again for two minutes, and when her soul showed up on the other side of the city.

Stein gritted his teeth and started running again with the students not far behind.

When they caught up with her she was putting her coat over a figure lying on the side of the alleyway. Then she looked at them, sadness in her one showing eye. "It wasn't spouse to be like this." Then she teleported again.

Stein's doctorate took over and he and to the boy and flipped him over. The only thing that he was wearing was a jacket with a white vertical stripe down the spine and a horizontal stripe across the back of the shoulders. Spirit's custom made jacket, which he had been bragging about for the last week.

But at the moment the boy's life mattered more than finding out why Spirit gave his coat to a witch, and why the witch gave it to the boy. Even the boy's soul seemed to be frozen.

He took the kid's pulse than he noticed red, and for a moment he thought about blood. Than he noticed hair. _No way._ Stein picked up the boy and started to run towards the DWMA, which was a lot closer than the hospital or his lab.

"What about the witch?" Maka yelled after him, but Stein and Marie disappeared into the blizzard, leaving the students alone in the snow.

.-*-.

"It's a good thing you brought him here so quickly Stein. He might have frozen otherwise." Nygus pulled a blanket over the boy. No frostbite, no blue lips, no nothing. The only thing that would suggest he was out in that storm at all was that he hadn't stopped shivering since Stein brought him in.

Marie sat in a chair not far from the two medicine professionals, with Sid sitting next to her. Lord Death was standing next to the door.

"I'm going to have to say it?" Sid asked looked around.

"Say what?" Marie asked.

"The kid looks a lot like Spirit. I'm betting unknown kid."

"I'll take that bet. Something tells me this isn't one of Spirit's children, but Spirit himself," Lord Death said.

"How would Spirit be this young?" Nygus asked.

"The witch," Stein said.

"Precisely," Lord Death said. "Let's wait for him to wake up."

"Why don't I take some blood for a DMA check?" Nygus suggested.

"No, not yet. Let's just wait."

.-*-.

Three hours later the boy bolded up and started to scream. Stein and Nugus woke up and rushed to his bedside when suddenly he stopped.

"What's your name?" Lord Death asked as he came up behind Stein, Sid and Marie behind him.

"Spirit-Death Scythe," he muttered, still not opening his eyes.

"How do we know he's not lying?" Sid asked.

"We could call Joe," Lord Death suggested.

"It's in the middle of the night. Let's wait until tomorrow," said Marie.

"What? Don't I look like myself and anymore?" the redhead asked.

"Well, you're smaller now," Stein said.

He palled and his hand shifted under the blanket.

"I meant your whole body. You look like you did when you fifteen."

Spirit sighed in relief than started to open his eyes slowly. "Why are the lights off?"

"They're not. Let me look," Nygus said pulling a flashlight out of her pocket and shined it into Spirit's eyes. White clouded over Spirit's eyes and almost seemed to sparkle as Nygus moved the flashlight.

"Stein, Marie. I would like to talk to you two." Lord Death led the meister and death scythe out of the infirmary.

"What happened?"

Stein explained the witch and how they found Spirit.

"Hmmm… I'm going to get Spirit's story. Be right back." He stepped back into the room and sent Sid and Nygus out. He stayed in for a few minutes before coming back.

"Well?" Sid asked.

"I don't believe he's telling me the truth, at least not the complete truth, we'll deqal with that later. We need to figure out who Spirit will be living with until he's better."

"We'll do it," Marie announced. "Me and Stein."

"Hmmm… Stein?"

Stein shrugged. "I have no problem with that."

"Great! Then let's-" Lord Death was interrupted by a loud crash. The adults rushed into the room to hind Spirit sitting on the floor the contents of the counter broken around him.

"Don't move," Sid said. Spirit's feet weren't bare, but the glass could still cut though his sock.

"I was trying to get a glass of water," Spirit mumbled as Sid picked him up and handed him off to Stein.

"I'll clean this up," Nygus offered.

Marie touched the damp front of Spirit's borrowed sweater. "We'll get you a new sweatshirt, borrow a pair of boots, and then you'll come home with Stein and me. Does that sound alright?"

Spirit kept his head bowed away from them. "I can walk." His voice was barely audible. Stein put him down. They walked out of the infirmary, Marie leading Spirit with a hand on his shoulder, and down the hall.

Stein kept sneaking glances at Spirit's soul. The normally bright orange soul was covered in a frosty blue film. Every so often a drop would fall off, as though it was melting.

Spirit's skin was rivaling Stein's own shade, and even after he was bundled up in his borrowed clothes and his adult winter jacket he was still shivering.

Marie attempted to fit the jacket around him snugger. "I'll get your sizes, and then get you some new clothes tomorrow."

"You don't have to," Spirit mumbled.

"Nonsense," Marie said as she waved away his comment.

The three of them walked to the Patchwork Lab when Spirit told them that he wanted a room on the second story.

Marie exchanged a puzzled glance with Stein. "Why?"

Spirit shrugged. His grip on Marie's coat tightened.

"Fine," Stein and he caught Marie's look. "The stairs have a railing, and he can walk fine."

Marie sighed and put an arm around Spirit's shoulders. "We'll do our best to help you get used to this until we can fix it. Is there anything you want from your house?"

Spirit thought about it. "My ratio, my CDs, some audio books…"

Marie nodded and reached down to squeeze Spirit's hand. He pulled it away.

After a few minutes they entered what Marie called the living room and explained to Spirit in great detail where everything was, where various doors went, and basically everything she could think of. She then left for the kitchen and trusted Stein to show him where his bedroom was.

Stein led him through the door to the right and did his best to explain how to get to the room: up one flight of stairs that went up in a square pattern, through two doors. He also explained that there was a bed in the middle of the wall to his left with two bedside tables beside it. There was also a desk and chair in the far right corner and dresser across from the bed. Along with though was a window to the left of the bed.

Spirit sat on the hard bed and pulled off the outer layers of his clothes and threw them unceremoniously on the ground before burying his head into the pillow.

"I'll come and get you when dinner's ready."

Spirit nodded slowly and Stein managed to escape before the sound of sobbing started.

.-*-.

**I seem to be following my trend of bad first chapters. Please review, I think it'll get better.**


	2. Snow

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

When Spirit woke up the next morning he was starving. Stein hadn't woken him up for dinner.

Suddenly Spirit sat up and opened his eyes. Black, all black. As though all light had gone from this world. His world at least.

He stood up and cautiously started to walk towards the door. He jumped a foot when he felt something other than floor under his foot.

"It's just the clothes from the last night. Stop being and idiot," he muttered.

Spirit managed to get out of his borrowed room and found the door that led to the stairs. "They should be around-" suddenly the world fell out from under him and he yelped and went tumbling forward.

His head his a sharp corner twice before his right arm latched onto something that stopped him from somersaulting any further. Spirit pressed himself against the wall and didn't dare let go.

_I'm pathetic. I'm supposed to be Lord Death's Death Scythe, but I can't even walk down a fucking flight of stairs._

Footsteps. Spirit pressed himself closer to the wall._ It can't be __**them.**__ What if he thought I saw his face? Why the hell am I soul __**Cold!**_

"Spirit? I heard banging."

The teenage redhead let out a relived breath. "It's just you Stein. I got hungry. I wanted to see if I would get to the kitchen. I fell."

He heard Stein get closer. "Why are you pressed against the wall?"

"I heard footsteps." Shame crept into his voice and his face colored. Spirit looked away.

Stein put a hand on Spirit's shoulder. "Let's get you some breakfast. Marie already left to go shopping, so I'll be making it." Stein pulled up on Spirit's arm, pulling the boy along with it.

Stein kept one hand on Spirit's shoulder and one of Spirit's fists got tangled in Stein's coat, but Spirit's right hand never left the railing.

It was slow and tedious, and Stein was tempted to just carry Spirit down the stairs, but Spirit soul stopped him.

Terror and sadness clouded the normally peaceful soul. He had only seen Spirit this upset before, when someone he cares about is in danger.

"Something must have really scared you," Stein murmured thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

Stein looked down at Spirit, not that he could tell. "Recently you're only this frightened when Maka is in danger."

Spirit paused and emotions began to crash to the surface. "My little girl! How am I going to face her like this? I'm a failure!" Spirit fell to the ground, face in his hands.

Stein sat down next to him. "You sound like Kid."

Spirit suddenly started to sob. "I'm so sorry!"

Stein shrugged and lit a cigarette. "I'm used to your crying by now Spirit."

"No. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone! I just wanted a life for myself! I've always lived for other people, giving up my time, freedom to those around me. I gave my chance for a childhood for you and you betrayed me! Not that you ever really cared about me. The only person you even cared about is yourself! And look at me, now I'm a selfish bastard too. I guess I had this coming." Spirit multitude of emotions stopped, and he hands fell from his face. "All I ever wanted was to be cared about."

It seemed to stay like that for hours: the teenage Spirit sobbing with Stein sitting next to him, thinking about when Spirit had said. He only noticed Spirit had stopped crying when his head rolled onto Stein's shoulder.

Stein sighed and packed up the boy and deposited him on the couch. Stein sat across from him smoking.

_All I ever wanted was to be cared about._

A smoke skull rose into the air.

.-*-.

Death the Kid was surprised when he walked into the Death Room. Azusa stood beside his father instead of Spirit.

"Good morning Kid. What's up?"

"Father I would like permission to talk with the boy who was attacked by the witch yesterday."

Lord Death thought about it for a moment. "What do you think Azusa?"

"I was under the oppression that he wasn't to be bothered."

"That's true. And I would like his knowledge of him to be limit to only the essentials."

"I'm only ask him what I must know and I'll do it quickly. Besides, I already know of his existence."

Lord Death sighed. "But you not know that whole tale."

"And what better way to find than ask him?"

Lord Death shrugged. "Alright, but promise me that you won't tell anyone who and where his is."

Kid nodded. "Thank you Father." And he left.

After he left Azusa turned to Lord Death. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Kid's a good kid. I trust him."

Azusa nodded and went back to her silence and Lord Death sighed. "You're boring."

"And you're an eight year old."

"Oh not _that _again."

"It's true."

Lord Death sighed.

.-*-.

Marie's arms were sore from holding to many plastic bags. Stein was right, she did go overboard, but who knew when Spirit was going to get better?

"Would you like some help Miss Marie?"

The blonde death scythe turned to see Death the Kid walking towards her. She smiled and handed a few bags of clothes to him. "Thanks Kid."

"Are these for the boy?"

Marie looked at him with surprise. "You know about him?"

"Father said that as long as I don't tell anyone about him I'm aloud to talk with him."

"Where are Liz and Patti?" Marie asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Liz said that it was too cold outside and Patti was busy making snowmen, which I believe she may be making asymmetrical on purpose."

"We're here," Marie announced before Kid could continue to rant.

As soon as they walked in Stein turned away from his computer and looked at them. "Why are you here Kid?"

Before Marie could get about at Stein for his lack of manners Kid answered him. "Father gave me permission to question the boy who was attacked by the witch."

Stein frowned a bit but pointed Kid in the right direction. As Kid left he heard Marie ask Stein where his coat was.

.-*-.

Spirit was tucked into the window in him room, a new (or old. Depends of how you look at it) feature of his younger body. He had completely hidden himself in one of Stein's lab coats. It smelled like blood and antiseptic, which should have bothered him, but it didn't. It was numbing.

He was doing his best not to think when there was two knocks on the door, both at the same time. "Come in."

Kid opened the door and around the dark room before his double yellow eyes landed on the figure curled up in the window. "My name is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. I have asked and gained permission to ask you about the night with the witch. May I turn on the light?"

The boy had stopped breathing. "Didn't know it was off."

Kid flipped the switch and walked over to the boy. "What happened that night?"

"I've already said this crap. I was walking home from work when I saw this girl not wearing nearly enough clothes to be out in the cold, so I followed her to the park, you know, the one with the bridge? Anyway, she kissed me and pushed me into the pond. I tried to get home, but something hit the back of my head and the next thing I knew I was waking up at the DWMA."

"Can you describe the witch for me?"

"I guess. She was young, not much older than my daughter-" the boy froze.

"Daughter? You can't be much older than me."

The boy didn't say anything.

Kid walked over to him and ripped the coat off and the boy looked around in shock, the frost covering his eyes glinting in the light.

Kid dropped the coat. "Spirit?"

.-*-.

Not long after Spirit's revel Kid left the Patchwork Lab and started to walk towards Gallows Manor, and not long after that something wrapped around his waist and a cold hand was pressed against his lips.

"If you scream I'll drop my Soul Protect and Freeze you so fast your ass will spin. Got it?"

Kid nodded slowly and the person let go. "I don't scream. What do you want?"

The Japanese witch sighed. "He's lying."

"Who?"

The man with the spectacular red hair. He's lying."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "About what?"

Sadness flashed over her face and she shook her head.

"Why would he lie?"

"He afraid. He saw who attached him that night, he must have. And he thinks that they'll come after him. And they will!"

"Who is 'they'?"

Again she shook her head.

"You're not giving me enough information Witch."

Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned icy. "Why do all humans insist on saying 'witch' as though is a curse? If you want to talk again west and say 'yuki'."

Kid's suspicion melted momentarily into confusion. "Why yuki?"

Her icy tone was suddenly gone. "That's my name. Yuki. It means snow."

.-*-.

**Second chapter. Please tell me how you like it and review.**


End file.
